


Keith’s Kitchen

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Chef Keith (Voltron), Cooking, Dinner, Don’t repost to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Mention to deceased parent, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pancakes, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Producer Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Sheithmark 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Hardworking and optimistic producer Takashi Shirogane doesn't have time for dates, but when he’s paired with his favourite chef Keith to work on a children’s cooking show, love is in the air.*Written for Sheithmark.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sheithmark 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sheithmark, and based on the Hallmark summary for “Cooking With Love.”
> 
> _Optimistic and cheerful TV producer Kelly doesn't have time for love, while bad boy celebrity chef Stephen doesn't have time for anything besides cooking. When Kelly and Stephen are paired on a children's cooking show, fun with a side of love ensues._
> 
> Paired with anonazure, who drew the beautiful art for this story. Please send the love at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anonazure?s=21), especially on the gorgeous art [here](https://twitter.com/anonazure/status/1356267651228594177?s=21) 💖

  
“Are you positive about this, Shiro?”  
  


Inside the spacious office of Oriande Studios, decked in the gentle glow of moon shaped spotlights and the pictures of countless associates, Shiro once more found himself face to face with CEO and long time friend, Allura.

As Producer, Shiro very often discussed matters of business with Allura. That day’s discussion proved a tenser affair as they referred to the portrait of a moody man on the monitor.

Shiro deliberated long and hard on the matter since news of the now freelance agent’s termination hit. As Allura addressed him once more, he felt her unwavering trust in him.

“It’s your call.”

Shiro nodded, projecting confidence and assurance. “I’m positive. This will be an opportunity for Oriande. Their loss is our gain, and he’s already a known name.”

Satisfied, Allura reclined in her leather chair, returning the smile. “I trust your judgement. We do have a prime time slot to fill. However, there are conditions.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“First, he will be your responsibility,” Allura explained, clasping her hands together. “And he is to be on his absolute best behaviour. We can ill afford another… _Bob_ incident.”

Shutting his eyes briefly, Shiro relived that entire game show fiasco gone wrong. A voracious snick on the loose in the studios did not do reputation favours. His recurring nightmares at having to _subdue_ that thing with his bare hands had been nothing compared to the PR magic Nadia performed.

_‘If there’s someone that can perform miracles, it’s Nadia. I still owe her a drink or three.’_

“And one more thing…” Allura slid an electronic tablet with the project draft towards Shiro. “ _This_ is what you will be working on together.”

Shiro picked up the device and flicked through the finer details, his eyes widening. “Huh… This’ll be interesting.”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lotor entered with a tray of calming herbal tea and snacks. His long white hair trailed behind him as he placed the goods on his wife’s desk, taking a seat nearby.

“A gift from Coran,” Lotor explained, beginning to pour chamomile and honey refreshments into porcelain cups. “ _‘No more skipping lunch.’_ ”

Smiling at her right hand man, Allura took a cup, enjoying the scent of calming tea. “Of course. Thank you, Lotor, and my regards to dear Coran.”

Lotor returned the knowing smile, then turned to Shiro, curious about this up and coming project assigned to their Producer. “Ah. The bad boy chef. His reputation precedes him. Think you can handle him, Shiro?”

Expecting to hear that _a lot_ in the coming days once the news broke, Shiro once more affirmed his resolve, staring at the man that he was dying to meet. “Yes. After all, I’ve got every confidence in him.”

xxx

“...Hm. This is the place, I guess.”

Outside the lavender towers, marked with the emblem of a white lion, stood a young man with unruly black hair and a red leather jacket. By his side, a large wolf with fur that shimmered midnight blue and purple stared at the building with him.

 _‘Oriande Studios.’_ Keith tucked the letter with the directions into his pocket, not that he needed it with his trusty, teleporting wolf friend. _‘My new suits. Can't really afford to be picky.’_

He sighed, looking at Kosmo for moral support. “Ready to meet the bigwigs who’ll be paying for your food?”

The wolf let out a small howl, then followed his human friend through the automatic doors.

What greeted them was a luxurious entrance, swimming with glowing pink flowers and an equally lavender interior. Along the walls were pictures of shows that Keith had vaguely heard of, advertisements from the Studios.

 _Bi-Bo-Bi’s Big Adventure,_ a repetitive cash cow in Keith’s opinion.

 _Cloudy With A Chance of Diamond Dust_ , featuring the weather reporting sweetheart beloved by the galaxy, Shay.

And of course, the Live Wedding. It had been the talk of pretty much everywhere when it broadcast, bringing Galra and Altean people closer.

 _‘And they run the place…’_ Keith grew apprehensive, surrounded by success stories and luxurious splendour. Harsh words from his past employment haunted him, reminding him how _expendable and difficult and troublesome and..._

He froze in the shadows of his past. _‘Am I making a mistake?’_

Nervous eyes darted back to the entrance, luring him back to his life in a trashy little apartment he could barely afford, and with only his wolf for company.

_‘...I shouldn’t be here…’_

“Bi!”

Breaking the silence with enthusiasm, a very familiar face greeted Keith, beckoning him towards the reception. Fearing his chance lost, Keith approached, itching with awkwardness.

“Bi.” The slender staff member gave a bow, then moved over to the computer, ready to attack the keys with precision. “Bi Boh Bi Bi?”

 _‘Oh my God. A celebrity on my first day.’_ Digging his hands into his pockets, Keith fought the urge to run towards the door, determined to see this through.

For Kosmo’s sake.

“Uh, hi… I’m here to meet the Producer? The name’s Keith-”

Before he could finish, the energetic receptionist-slash-renowned actor pounded the keys in front of him, then chattered excitedly into his headset.

A nerve wracking short time later, the glass elevator pinged open, and someone stepped out.

Suddenly, Keith was glad he stayed.

A man with a black buzz cut and sweeping white fringe approached him, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans that, in Keith’s humble opinion, really complemented his muscular body.

As tall and imposing as he might have been to others, a warmth exuded from him, along with a friendly smile that reached his dark eyes.

Being in the presence of an Adonis only made Keith feel out of place and unworthy, but just to have a glimpse of this man made his outing worth it.

“Keith, right?” Shiro smiled warmly at his new associate, then his eyes widened at the sight of the wolf. He collapsed onto his knees, holding a hand out to Kosmo, who eagerly rubbed against it. “And who’s this handsome boy?”

Cute _and_ a dog lover? Keith was beginning to like this gig.

“Kosmo.” Keith cleared his throat, taken by the sight. “We’ve been together since I was a kid.”

“Such a _good loyal boy_.” Suddenly, Shiro got back to his feet, blushing slightly. “Wow, where’s my manners.” He held his hand out to Keith. “Takashi Shirogane, Producer. Happy to be working with you. I’ve heard much about you.”

Keith scoffed, but he uncrossed his arms to take Shiro’s hand, enjoying the warm touch. “Yeah. I bet.” When Shiro raised an eyebrow with intrigue, Keith clarified, deciding it best to get everything out in the open. “Let’s just say I’ve got a bad rep. _‘Difficult to work with, pain in the ass,_ ’ the works.”

Keith expected Shiro to retreat with haste back into the elevator, or give him a firm rejection. What he didn’t expect was a light chuckle and a tight smile.

“The usual, huh? Well, don’t you worry, Keith. Think of this as your fresh start, and if you have anything you want to talk about, I’m your guy, alright?”

 _‘Wow, this really is too good to be true,’_ Keith thought, unable to sense any deception from the Oriande Producer. As Kosmo plodded off to sniff a nearby Juniper plant, Keith rubbed his arm, trying not to give away his suspicion. “Okay. What’s the catch?”

Amused, Shiro held his tablet close to his chest, praying his excitement didn’t spill out _too_ much. “You caught me. Let’s just say I’m kind of a fan. The After Hours show? Late night on cable?”

Suddenly, Keith ducked his head. “...Huh. Didn’t think anyone remembered that one.”

Suddenly, Shiro’s eyes lit up like stars. “You kidding? That was literally my weekends in a nutshell. Cancelling that show was a crime in my opinion.”

A tight smile tugged at Keith’s lips. “Yeah, well. Same old story.”

Shiro smiled back. “Want the grand tour, Keith?”

xxx

When Shiro spoke of the grand tour, he wasn’t kidding.

They walked forever, through various corridors and rooms and sets that blended together in a dizzyingly colourful display. There were so many faces, so many names, but Keith struggled to remember, too overwhelmed by everything.

But Shiro had his attention, his kind smile and soothing voice melting the edge off his induction.

“So, any questions so far?” Shiro jotted something on his tablet before smiling at Keith. “Please tell me if I’m going too fast or there’s something you’d like me to clarify.”

Thinking for a moment, Keith asked the question that had been on his mind since he arrived. “When do I start?”

“As soon as you’re ready, Keith,” Shiro replied, glancing momentarily at his active tablet and the constant stream of information. “There’s still the little matter of the show’s presentation, but that’s what me and the team are here for. We’re here to help. Just think of us as family, okay?”

Every small smile made it harder for Keith to back down or delay the project, not when this good looking guy had his heart and soul on it. Keith crossed his arms and smirked.

“Let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s first cooking show hits the air, but can he get through the nerves and not disappoint Shiro in the process?

In a flurried discussion about target demographics, company values and what Shiro referred to as the Big Nopes of Business Conduct, Keith finally stepped on set for the first time.

_ ‘My very own set… and my professional cooking quarters for the foreseeable future…’ _

Speechless, Keith took in the sight in disbelief, struck by the visual contrast to his last claustrophobic and decidedly moody ‘kitchen.’

Handprints of all shapes, fingers and sizes plastered the screaming yellow walls, ranging in colours of Balmera Brown, Olkari Green and splashes of pastel pink and teal blue. The floors were tiled, like a regular kitchen, but when Keith stepped onto them, he discovered an unexpected gimmick.

Beneath Keith’s boots, the squares glowed, fluctuating between milky white and pale blue.

“What the he-?”

Suddenly, a stranger brushed by, carrying a box of utensils Keith had never seen before. A grin flashed south of his jovial orange moustache, amusement twinkling in his child-like eyes.

“Greetings, Keith! Just bringing in the new bits and bobs for the show!” The man known as Coran paused, eying the newest member of the station. “I see you’ve discovered the Mood Squares! Oh… Feeling a little isolated, are we? Well, don’t you worry! You’ll fit right in before you know it!”

Uncomfortable, Keith stepped off the revealing square, only to find every inch of the set radiating underfoot. He frowned in disapproval, feeling too exposed.

“...Are you serious?”

Putting down the box on the counter, Coran wagged his finger at Keith. “Nice try. Whole floor’s active. Can’t avoid your emotions that easily.”

Keith groaned, crossing his arms defensively. “Seriously? What’s the deal with this thing?”

A soft voice carried across offset. “Sorry about that, Keith.”

When Keith’s eyes followed the apology, he found Shiro, smiling sheepishly. Trying to ignore the spread of cherry blossom pink at his feet, Keith went on the offensive, hoping no one paid attention to the colouring around his feet. “Huh. So  _ you’re _ responsible for this lie detector floor trap?”

“Kind of,” Shiro replied, tucking his tablet underarm, “though I did authorise use in our studio. So I should have run it by you first. Sorry, Keith.”

Pink mingled with yellow, and Keith hated being on full blast. “...It’s just weird and very… specific, that’s all. What’s it actually for?”

Shiro’s smile grew, his feet stepping on the squares in a brilliant blast of royal purple and intellectual yellow. “For colour therapy. The idea was to help audiences connect with their feelings in an open and meaningful way. The tiles are programmed to connect with our natural body waves and general body language. Then certain colours translate to moods and emotions, which can help someone understand how they are feeling. It’s been a hit with our younger viewers.”

Stunned by all that information, Keith connected the colours under Shiro to the pride on his face as he spoke. “You made this…”

A blush went straight from Shiro’s face to the Mood Squares below. “Actually, our resident whiz kid, Pidge, nailed the tech. It wouldn’t have been a reality without her.”

Cute, loves dogs  _ and _ in touch with his emotions? Jackpot.

A smile tugged at Keith’s lips, and he rested a hand on his hip. “You gotta give yourself more credit, big guy. Good ideas don’t just come out of nowhere, you know?”

Shiro shook his head, practically hiding behind his tablet. “Yeah, but I’m hardly a-”

“ _ Hey _ . Can we get started already?”

The two men turned towards the authoritative voice, apprehension in their hearts. Keith readied himself for whatever wise guy, jackass or jerk awaited him, reminded all too clearly of his former dealings.

What did await him was a short bespectacled grump, who… grinned wildly?

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shiro let his arms fall at his sides. “Every single time! My heart nearly gave out, Pidge!” He held out a hand in time for a prominent fist bump from his colleague.

Keith raised his eyebrows at the cackling mischief maker.  _ ‘So this is the resident tech genius…’  _ Watching the two chat excitedly, Keith crossed his arms, left out of sorts.

This light-hearted, friendly atmosphere had been a far cry from his former employment where interactions beyond business were… discouraged.

“This is our newest recruit,” Shiro introduced, motioning to Keith. “Keith will be our new chef for the children’s cooking show.”

Raising her eyebrows with intrigue, Pidge grinned. “Ah, the bad boy chef. I’ve been  _ dying _ to meet you. Shiro wouldn’t shut up about you, you know.”

As Keith’s eyes shot open, he shot a glance at Shiro, who beamed red. “He talks about me, huh?”

“Non stop. He’s a  _ big _ fan of yours, but I’m  _ sure _ he told you all about it.” Pidge nudged the Producer playfully, relishing in her chaotic energy. “But anyway, I’m here to supervise the tech, and make sure nothing explodes on set. Again.”

Keith blinked. “Again?”

“...Thank you, Pidge,” Shiro murmured, returning back to the matter at hand. He took a quick glance at his watch, then scanned the set. “It’s about time. You ready, Keith?”

He turned, and caught sight of Keith securing an apron around his waist, along with a bobble to tie back his unruly black hair. His red leather jacket had been tossed onto the nearest chair, revealing a short sleeved black shirt and smooth arms with slight muscle underneath. The apron bore a red cartoon lion on the front.

Rendered speechless, Shiro realised that it was finally happening.

Keith was back, and Shiro was working with him.

To seal the deal, Keith spoke, trying to ignore his quickening heartbeat and the nerves building inside him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

xxx

Behind the camera, Kinkade gave Keith a thumbs up, signalling they were ready to roll. The green light came on, and a catchy jingle played, giving Keith one last moment to gather his bearings.

_ ‘Show time… At least it’s not in front of a live studio audience… yet.’ _

He took a deep breath, catching Shiro’s supportive smile one last time, then presented himself before an audience he couldn’t see. His trembling hands pressed against the smooth counter, his unsettled eyes roaming across the prompter giving him cues in case he got lost.

A very likely prospect.

“Hi. Welcome to Keith’s Kitchen.” Keith held a hand out, gesturing at the kitchen blasted with colour and life around him. “I’m Keith… obviously, and today, I’ll show you how to make pancakes. Um, easy peasy.”

From the sidelines, Shiro and Pidge watched as Keith began to unpack ingredients, loading flour and cracking eggs into a bowl while awkwardly explaining the process.

Standing on her toes, Pidge whispered to Shiro. “A dream come true, big guy?”

Grateful for the subdued lighting hiding his warm face, Shiro spoke back in a hushed tone. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Nope. But between us, you think he’s a keeper? For the show, I mean.”

As Keith whisked away, determined to turn the mixture into a smooth batter, growing auspiciously quiet, Shiro recognised his struggle, fearing he might have pushed him into it too soon.

_ ‘He’s doing his best, all things considered…’ _

Keith mumbled to himself, sprinkling crystal white sugar into the bowl, then continuing to whisk feverishly. “Don’t hold back, just beat the sh…” He caught himself, hoping his slip up didn’t go against him. “...sugar out of it.”

Pidge mouthed her disbelief, while Shiro let out an amused snort.  _ ‘Nice save.’ _

Suddenly, a flash of light exploded beside Keith, temporarily blinding the staff behind the scenes. Shiro’s eyes widened with worry, and he shot a look at Pidge.

Had something short circuited and exploded?

She strode forward a few steps, ready to tackle the problem with her tools, but she stopped. Confused, Shiro followed her stare towards the source of the flash only to find an unphased Keith, and… a friend.

“Is that… a wolf?” Pidge asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Keith tried to stir the bowl, address the audience  _ and _ deal with an energetic, curious wolf jumping up at him to sniff the contents of the food.

“Uh… Hey, boy.” Raising the bowl overhead, Keith managed a light laugh. “So, little tip? If you have any pets, or… hungry siblings or whatever? Expect some company.”

From the sidelines, Shiro suppressed a small laugh of his own, amused at Keith’s ability to think on the fly.

Keith let out a low whistle, and Kosmo stopped, sitting down and peering up at him obediently. “Good boy. Kosmo? Fetch.” He held a book to Kosmo, tapping an unseen picture. The wolf let out a happy bark and sprinted off, searching around the unfamiliar territory.

“But having a helper always comes in handy.”

On cue, Kosmo reappeared at his side, carrying a frying pan in his mouth. He released it onto the counter, barking happily as he was rewarded with a lick of batter from Keith’s finger.

Shiro smiled, taking notes and continuing to watch as Keith slowly went through the steps...

xxx

“And that’s how you whip up pancakes…”   
  


In Keith’s mitten covered hands, he held a plate with fluffy pancakes drizzled with golden syrup. The counter had several variations on the recipe, all deliciously prepared.

Banana slices, blueberries, vanilla ice cream, powdered sugar, strawberries, every sweet and delectable flavouring decorated across the lovingly made desserts.

“Join me and Kosmo next time on Keith’s Kitchen. Bye.”

Once the camera switched off, Keith let out a sigh of relief. Everything that had been built up inside of him released like a full balloon.

Placing the pancakes on the counter, along with the oven mittens, Keith’s eyes found Shiro, who already made his way over.

Thankfully, he did not have to analyse the Producer’s reaction for long. Shiro offered a big smile, tucking his tablet under arm.

“Congratulations on getting your first show under wraps, Keith,” Shiro complemented, patting the chef on the shoulder. “I understand you’ve had a lot to adjust to, but you did very well.”

Blushing, Keith wiped down his hands with a damp towel. “Uh, thanks. Um, sorry about… you know, Kosmo butting in.”

Shiro shrugged. “Don’t worry. It was unexpected, but you adapted like a pro. And kids  _ love _ dogs. Animals do very well in the ratings, and having a gimmick helps.”

Sensing he was being talked about, Kosmo peered up, whined softly, then rested his weary head on the counter top, lapping at the remnants of the batter bowl.

Shiro eyed the pancake spreads, overcome with how tempting they were in presentation. “Wow, Keith. Those look great.”

”Thanks.” Keith lifted a plate with strawberry decorated pancakes, slicing away a part with a fork and lifting it towards Shiro. “Wanna try it? So you know you’re getting the full deal?”

Grateful for the offer, Shiro leaned in, and took a bite. The sweet flavour exploded inside his mouth, complemented by the fluffy pancake nibble.

”Mm...” He glanced at Keith, who still held the fork out to him. “I believe I made the right choice.”

Keith stayed quiet, captivated by that pleased smile.

“Looks like we might have to change that to something Kosmo related,” Shiro suggested, gazing at Keith’s red lion apron. “Luckily, I know just the person.” He brought a cellphone to his ear, connecting to someone in another department. “Romelle. You free this afternoon?”

As Shiro strode off, he gave Keith one last smile, which the other man returned. The grip that had been tight around his heart and chest eased.

For the first time in years, Keith felt confident in the direction his life was going. His first gig, his first show, his first fan...

“Huh. This might not be too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. The presentation of the children’s show, with the fun mood squares and Keith’s awkward but slow ease into his first show.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful stream of cooking shows and their first live performance, Shiro and Keith celebrate with dinner.
> 
> That might also be a date.

The days turned into weeks, and Keith felt like he was home.

Many shows had come and gone with increasing success, so it was only a matter of time before Keith got his first live show.

Keith still felt nervous after doing all his filmed shows. Facing rows of children - that had come to see  _ him _ \- filled him with dread, a dizzying anxiety near paralysing his tongue and his brain.

_ ‘...I’ll mess up. I’ll mess it all up, and waste this opportunity. _

_ I’ll disappoint Shiro.’ _

As the impending terror continued to build, Keith felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He glanced at his side and saw Shiro’s supportive eyes regarding him.

“It’ll be alright, Keith. It’s just like any other show, except the viewers are here instead of home. Just talk to them like you would in any other show, alright?”

Keith nodded, then strode onto the stage with Kosmo by his side, waving to a crowd of cheering children. A hearty jingle that haunted Keith in his sleep by this point played, but he paid it little heed this time.

His greatest focus was on his audience, children from all walks of life and circumstance united under one roof. Some even carried signs with his name written on it, a few with cartoon caricatures of himself and Kosmo together.

They cheered, whooping that they loved him, and the show hadn’t started yet.

Goosebumps prickled along his arms, his eyes pricking with emotion, but he held it together.

“Hey, kids. Welcome to Keith’s Kitchen.”

xxx

The oven mitts hit the counter, and Keith wiped his brow.

_ ‘Another show done and dusted. And no one booed.’ _

He stepped off set with Kosmo, leaving relaxing ocean blue squares in his wake. Keith prepared to make his way towards Shiro, who gave him a thumbs up of approval.

However, his way off stage became blocked by a sudden throng of excited children, excitedly talking to him all at once.

“Okay…” Keith sighed, trying to squash the bundle of nerves tightening inside him. “Hey, kids. One at a time, alright?”

From the sidelines, Shiro watched with growing affection as Keith did his best to engage with the fanclub that came to greet him. Knowing that socialising wasn’t easy for his project partner, the sight of the “bad boy chef” bending down to listen to the shy Olkari child and talk back, signing something for her, warmed his heart.

_ ‘What a natural… Glad my gut instinct proved right.’ _

After signing the last picture, and being hugged at the legs by a tiny Arusian, Keith’s freedom to approach Shiro had been granted. Flexing his aching hand, he managed a stiff smile.

“All that signing gave my hand a good workout.”

Shiro smiled, reaching over to massage Keith’s throbbing hand. “I bet. You’re lucky Hunk’s already busy, or he’d have you posing with the kids for hours.”

Appreciating the gentle touch, Keith wracked his brains to remember. “The social media guy, right?”

“You’re learning.” Suddenly, Shiro’s cheery face fell as a sudden, menacing growl rumbled, causing the Producer to flinch in horror.

  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I…” An awkward laughter followed, but Keith failed to find amusement in the situation.

“...Again, Shiro?” Keith sighed, offering him an easy banana muffin he whipped up on the show. “Seriously, you’ve got to stop skipping meals.”

Graciously taking the sponge delight and tucking in, Shiro moaned delightfully. “Thanks, Keith. This is  _ heavenly _ .” He took another thoughtful bite, lapping at the mashed banana filling inside. “And I don’t all the time. I do bring snacks to work.”

_ ‘Like instant noodles and chocolates?’ _ Keith kept a firm gaze on him, starting to put the puzzle together. “Quick things?” When Shiro went quiet, picking at the muffin, Keith raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “You said you watched my show all the time.”

“I did,” Shiro reaffirmed, his cheeks growing warm. “And I cook! With the microwave, and oven… the kettle…”

Staring incredulously at the blushing Producer, Keith sighed, words dying out on his lips. “ _ Wow. _ ” He stared up at Shiro, then at the scribbled nightmare that was his rota. “Okay. Tonight, after filming. Cancel whatever’s on there. Promise?”

Shiro slowly processed what Keith was referring to, and turned beet red. “...Are you asking me to dinner, Keith?”

Embarrassed, Keith nevertheless nodded, placing firm hands upon his hips. “Yeah. For your own good.”

xxx

After hours, as dusk began to settle over Oriande Studios, Shiro arrived back at the Keith’s Kitchen set.

His legs throbbed from running all over the place, his stomach already growling in protest after his last light snack ran its course. As much as he wanted to catch up on paperwork, Shiro knew Keith waited for him.

_ ‘Because I suck behind a stove.’  _ He pushed the door, and peered in, already hit with the sound of sizzling saucepans and a knife on a chop board. Shiro made his way over, fascinated at the sight of Keith hard at work, dicing an unseen food.

Sprinkling small crispy bites onto two plates, Keith finally met Shiro’s gaze, exchanging smiles with his guest. “You came, and right on time.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Shiro came to the table that Keith prepared earlier, admiring the layout of cutlery and… wine? “Never had a home cooked meal at work before.”

Keith brought over two plates, placing them at opposing sides of the dinner table before slumping back into the chair. “Had to. You’re practically glued to this place, so I figured dinner would have to come to you.” He kicked the opposite chair, guiding Shiro with roaming eyes. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Food’s not gonna eat itself.”

With a resigning smile, the Producer strolled over and slumped into his chair, relieved to rest his legs. He glanced down, greeted by the best aroma in the universe.

Sizzling cheese drizzled with black pepper and diced smoked sausage and bacon bites. Homemade macaroni cheese.

Practically drooling, Shiro picked up his fork, ready to tuck in. “Man, I can’t even remember the last time I had homemade Mac and cheese.” Digging his fork into the melted mozzarella, the hungry Producer took a bite, and  _ transcended _ . “Oh my God, Keith. This is incredible!”

Keith took a sip of his white wine before grinning reassuringly from across the table. “Of course it is. My dad taught me to make it.”

Shiro grew interested, leaning in from across the table. “Really? Is he also a chef?”

Matter of fact, Keith answered back. “Nah. He was a fireman.”

Shiro nearly dropped his plate, the words ringing inside his ears.  _ Was _ .

“I’m so sorry, Keith.”

Surprisingly, Keith shrugged. “It’s alright. It was a long time ago, and he did what he loved. But he taught me everything he knew behind the stove. He kind of had to be my mom and dad, so… It kind of became our thing.”

The story tugged at Shiro’s heart, but he forced a sympathetic smile. “...He must’ve been a hero, bringing up such a great son.”

Instantly, Keith warmed, making him grateful  _ those stupid Mood Squares _ were deactivated at night.

“So… what about you?” Keith toyed with the pasta on his plate, his warm eyes watching Shiro with intrigue. “I know you’re a workaholic, you’re a super fan of mine, but that’s it.”

Shiro laughed softly. “Guilty as charged. I am a fan of your work, and I’m kind of attached to the job. Leaves little time for socialising and… other things outside of the office.”

_ “ _ Other things? _ ”  _ Growing more interested, Keith probed, wanting to know more about this fascinating Producer.

“My love life, or lack thereof.” Shiro played with his fork, lost in the cheesy maze of pasta, meat and pepper. “I did have a… thing once, but it didn’t last. Been flying solo ever since.”

Halting his hand, Keith felt like he understood why he resonated so strongly with Shiro. He managed a soft smile, lowering his coy gaze towards his own meal.

“...Well, you’re not alone now, right?”

A light gasp fluttered from between Shiro’s lips, the reality of Keith’s words dawning upon him. His heart throbbed, a sensation stirring that he had not felt in quite some time. Not since Adam left, he recalled, his heart once heavy with loneliness.

At present, Shiro’s heart felt close to bursting to the brim, overwhelmed with warmth.

“No,” Shiro finally said, smiling fondly at his companion. “I am not, and I appreciate the delightful company.”

Nearly choking, Keith lowered his cutlery, finally meeting Shiro’s gentle eyes. Beneath that kindly gaze, he felt a connection, something he too had been denied these past years.

“...Me too.” Keith held his breath, deliberating on whether to continue, but pressed by an emotion indescribable. “...There’s always a place at my table, Shiro. Not hard since there’s plenty of chairs free, but… you know what I mean.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro’s smile widened, a sparkle of delight inside his dark eyes. “Working with you has truly been a dream come true… in many ways.”

Keith reached a hand out. Shiro’s own heart nearly stopped as that hand drew closer, sliding nearer to his own.

_ ‘Was he…?’ _

Breathing stilled, Shiro observed those slender fingers crawling across the table, like a delicate spider. Then, without warning, Keith lifted the jug, pouring a refill into the Producer’s cup.

Finally, Shiro could breathe, but he still felt a pang of disappointment.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr Producer,” Keith laughed lightly. Once he filled Shiro’s drink and put the jug down, he let his hand rest across the table as if in afterthought.

After a small lull in the conversation, Keith glanced at Shiro bashfully. “Thanks, Shiro… for giving me this chance and not giving up on me.”

Shiro blushed, raising his own glass of wine. “Anytime. And thank you for staying.”

A short time later, they polished off empty plates. Shiro sighed with satisfaction, reclining back into the chair with a smile.

“Keith, what can I say? That was incredible. My compliments to the chef.”

Keith smirked, putting his cutlery on the plate. “The Producer’s approval… You must have enjoyed that. Good to know.”

“Hm?” Shiro stared questioningly, placing his own finished plate upon Keith’s one.

“If we’re going to be working together on a long term basis, I can’t have you passing out on me.” Finally, Keith stood up and took the plates with him.

Sliding onto his feet, Shiro walked with him behind the counter, watching as Keith ran hot water in, squirting lemon washing up liquid into the sink. “...Does that mean you want another dinner date?”

Keith scoffed, but the red in his cheeks damned him. His hands were still buried into the sudsy water. “Do you want it to be?”

Before Shiro could stop himself, he answered, reaching a hand out to take the wet plate. “Only if you want to join me.”

He took hold of the plate, ready to dry it down, but then, it fell. A crash drew him back to reality, and he realised he had dropped the plate. Shattered fragments glistened at their feet.

“Sugar!”

They both fell to their knees, desperate to clear away the mess. As they picked broken shards off the floor, their fingers touched the same cool piece.

Shiro and Keith gazed at each other, the sudden energy in the kitchen coming to a complete stand still. Everything stopped, leaving them trapped in an awkward moment they struggled to translate.

Shiro wanted to apologise - for dropping the plate, for making things awkward, and for unspoken feelings yet unsaid.

Keith had a better idea.

Without warning, he acted on impulse. In a flash, their lips met, leaving Shiro reeling, as if the stolen kiss had simply been his imagination. It had been a swift moment, one that made Keith wonder if it really had been a good idea.

What if Shiro didn’t want it? What if Keith misinterpreted Shiro’s earlier words, his intent?

That worry melted when Shiro’s fingers touched his own lips, curling into a small. Affectionate eyes continued to drown in the emotional storm that was Keith’s dark pools, leaving him breathless.

“ _ Oh _ .”

Keith’s heart swelled, bringing a calm with no equal. The fingers that once brushed against each other, reaching for that broken piece of plate, still touched. He licked his dry lips, then spoke hopefully.

“Wanna stay for dessert?”

Giving Keith’s hand a soft squeeze, Shiro smiled, helping the other man to his feet. “You read my mind, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big DINNER DATE. 🖤❤️🖤❤️
> 
> One of the first scenes I wrote for the story was actually Shiro’s lack of cooking skills coming to light, so it felt like a nice, funny and sweet little progression towards the next stage in their relationship.
> 
> It also gave me the opportunity to introduce a little more about Keith, where his interest in cooking came from, his father, and Shiro’s lack of a personal life outside his work.
> 
> So of course, the feelings will come out one way or another. 🥰
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheithmark 2021. As the story was inspired by the summary from “Cooking With Love,” the biggest fun I had was creating the studios, who would fulfil what role, and eventually, what the children’s cooking show would be like.
> 
> I loved writing the scene of characters interaction, from Shiro and Allura discussing Keith’s recruitment to Shiro and Keith getting acquainted.
> 
> The idea of Shiro being a big fan of Keith’s work felt like a nice little addition rather than have them be complete strangers.
> 
> I liked sprinkling in insecurities Keith brought from his last employment, and how his fears would melt away eventually with the right support.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
